


Sonic + Tails

by KattisCat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattisCat/pseuds/KattisCat
Summary: Sonic and Tails storiesNote:i DON'T SHIP SONIC AND TAILS YOU ALABAMA MOTHERFUCKERS(No hate to anyone that lives in Alabama this was just a joke)Also I don't own Sonic or Tails oof





	1. Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is with 1999 Sonic the Hedgehog Movie characters
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Sonic or Tails.
> 
> Although I wish I did.
> 
> Like, who wouldn't want to have Tails???
> 
> Oh yeah, Sonic's okay too...

His legs burned, his breathing was hoarse, and he had tears in his eyes. He was running, wasn't he? Tails was too caught up in his thoughts to notice to a wall, which brought him face to face with the thing he was running from. As he turned around, he saw a red squirrel, a blue cat, and a yellow owl. The cat, who weld a pair of scissors, was in the lead. 

"Well, well, what do we have here? A mutant freak, trying to run away?" The cat smirked, but Miles didn't see what was so funny. His heart rate was around 195 beats per minute, and he felt like he was going to blackout.

The next animal to speak was the red squirrel. "Don't worry, hun, we'll be doing you a favor by cutting off one of your tails!" The 'friends' smirked as if they were actually doing Miles a favor. "But first, we're going to need payment."

The only one that hadn't spoken yet stepped up. "So, you think you can fly like me? That's funny. The only living things that can fly are birds." As Miles was shaking and hiding beneath his tails, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Miles started to choke on air, and for about fifteen seconds, he couldn't breathe. It hurt, to say the least. The owl kept hitting Miles, too many times to count. The most notable injury was the bruise on Miles' chest. It was about the size of a basketball because the owl would repeatedly kick and punch Miles there to see the 'priceless' face that Miles made when the wind was knocked out of him. Of course, this wasn't the only injury that Miles had. Bruises littered his fragile body, and if you just slightly touched him anywhere, he would most likely yell out in pain.

His next tormentor took advantage of that. The cat stood up from where he had decided to sit down and walked up to the fox, who was crying in pain. "Aw, what's the matter? Are you sad that you can't fight back, you pathetic excuse for a fox?" The two-tailed fox whimpered a bit and then screamed out as the cat started punching and kicking Miles right on each bruise.

The worst was saved for last. The squirrel took out her razor-sharp scissors and began chopping off clumps of fur. This wouldn't have been so bad if she was more careful about it. As more cuts started forming around Miles' body, his fur started to become more crimson than orange. "And now," the squirrel giggled, "Time to give you your makeover!"

At this point, Miles was passed out, most likely from blood loss. The trio had gathered in a huddle, and when they walked back over to Miles, the blue cat spoke, "Change of plans. The scissors aren't sharp enough to cut off your extra tail. Instead, we'll just kill you and hope that you're born normal in your next life!" On cue, the owl grabbed the unconscious lump and flew upwards. As Miles gained just a bit of consciousness, he suddenly wished he didn't as he saw the ground zoom away from him.

About ten feet up, the owl released his grip on the fox, and Miles hit the ground with a quiet thump. "Perfect. Let him feel a whole lot of pain before he dies." The trio walked away, feeling accomplished with their work. Without any care, the poor fox would most likely die within thirty minutes.

Luckily for Miles, care did come for him, in the form of a blue streak. Sonic, who had gotten himself into a shady alley looking for chilidogs, was running when he tripped over a rock. "Ugh... I really need to watch where I'm going..." He got up and noticed something off with this place. It wasn't just because he was in a shady place. He listened a bit more, and then realized he wasn't alone. Quiet, shaky breathing could be heard to the left of him. Sonic looked over to see a heap of red, orange, and white fur huddled into a ball, quite obviously unconscious. 

"H-Hey! Wake up." Sonic had zoomed over to the small fox and was shaking him at the speed of sound. As you might imagine, this wasn't a very pleasant experience. However, Miles still did not wake up. 

Sonic was left with a choice. Should he pick up this fox, and run to the hospital? Then again, he might not make it that long. His wounds and injuries could be treated at home, with a little extra work, yes, but they could be treated nonetheless. The second option was far easier...

The hedgehog shook his head. Of course he couldn't do that, this kid could die from these injuries! Sonic scooped up the heap of fur, and start running to his house.  

As Sonic got to his house, he realized the extent of injuries that the kid ad. It was far easier to see in the light. "Oh no..."

The kit had a broken leg and arm, cuts were everywhere on his body, legs, and... tails? Sonic looked closer. Yes, this kid had two tails! He had never seen anything like it. Sonic shook his head; he had more important things to worry about. Specifically, how was he going to help this fox? Sonic decided to call the fox Tails for now, it was easier for him and the author to just call him by his name than his pronouns.

Sonic laid Tails down on his couch and grabbed some bandages. He went to work and ensuring that this child didn't lose any more blood. He was patched up in less than three minutes, but Tails looked like a mummy. The fox was now going to live for more than just thirty minutes. He was going to live for a good while.

As Sonic was getting ready to fix up Tails' leg and arm, he regained consciousness. "H-huh...? Where am I? Who are you!? How am I alive?!" Tails was slinging out questions almost as fast as sonic could run. Sonic held up his hands, and immediately Tails ducked.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tails screeched. Sonic was shocked. His reflexes were this fast? And why did Tails automatically assume that he was going to hurt the kid? Unless... his original assumption that badniks hurt the kid was wrong, and some living being hurt this kid. But why? Sonic decided to think about this later; comforting the kid was the first priority. 

"Look, kid... I'm not going to hurt you. Well, fixing your broken bones may hurt a bit... but it's for the greater good!"

"Yeah, right. You just say that, and then you notice my..." Tails turned around and realized that the hedgehog has already patched up his tails. "...huh?"

"If you're talking about your tails, I already noticed them. Why would I hurt you because of them?" Now Sonic was sure that it was not a badnik that hurt him.

Miles thought about this. He didn't know if he wanted to share. "Because... because everyone does."

"Huh? Why would they do that?"

"They think that I'm a freak because of them."

Sonic pondered about what to say for a bit. "Well, I don't think you're a freak. I think they're cool!"

Now it was Miles' turn to be shocked. "What? Why?"

Sonic smiled a bit; he had gotten the kid's attention. "Think about all the cool stuff you can do with two tails! You could multitask, or uh..."

Miles decided to contribute, "Icmfy" he mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I cm fy" He still mumbled, but this time he was louder.

Sonic sweatdropped. "One last time, from the top."

Tails took a deep breath, concentrated on what he was going to say, and yelled, "I can fly!" Sonic, to say the least, thought Tails had gone crazy. Hitting your head would probably do that to you. So, Sonic decided to play along.

"Wow! Really? That sounds so cool!"

Miles was smart enough to understand that Sonic didn't believe him. So, he got up from the couch. And immediately regretted it. You see, there was one small detail that the fox forgot about. His leg was broken. Miles' leg buckled and he fell, but luckily didn't hit the ground because Sonic was there to stop his fall. "Woah there! You don't need to show me. I believe you. Don't worry, Tails..."

Miles looked taken aback by the new nickname, and then the hedgehog realized that he hadn't even told his new friend about it. "Heh... sorry, I thought it would be an appropriate nickname. We can change it if you want."

The kit thought about his real name and this new name. While, yes, it was a bit too soon to just accept his tails, he just hated his real name. "Tails... it has a nice ring to it!"

Sonic nodded, and then pulled a blanket out of his bag. "Here, you should get some rest. I went out to get a blanket, I hope you don't mind how small it is."

Considering how Tails had never had a blanket before, he was grateful for the offer. He pulled the blanket up over him, and rested his head on his arm.

"Oh, yeah, I also got you a pillow." Sonic pulled out a pillow from the bag and put it underneath Tails' head. "Sleep tight."

And Tails, for the first time in forever, did 'sleep tight'.

 


	2. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaIls iS BEAUtiFUL BEAN BOI AND NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED
> 
> This is in the Sonic X universe, this is in the events of ep15, "Skirmish in the Sky"

"Why are they staring at us?" Amy was looking around at all of the face looking back at her. It was accurate to say that she was scared, but saying that he was "scared" was an understatement for Tails. Tails was _terrified_.

He was all too familiar with the feeling of being stared at. The feeling of dread as you realized that you're being watched. That feeling of the hair, or in this case, fur, standing up on your neck. And Tails knew what usually happened when he felt this feeling. His eyes started to tear up as he felt hand grabbing him, pulling him, and touching him everywhere.

Soon he was sobbing, and he felt even more eyes on him. Chris was the first to speak up. "Tails... are you okay?"

Amy, Cream, and Cheese looked at each other. They had never seen Tails like this before. But they all knew who could fix this. 

As Ella ran to get Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, tried to calm Tails down. Chris was in charge of keeping the crowd back. However, no matter how hard the three tried, they couldn't calm Tails down. Tails couldn't see or hear anything. His body had shut down, but he was still conscious. Tails was having a panic attack.

He could still feel the bruises and scars, in fact, they felt worse than before. He curled up in the fetal position, with his namesakes curled around him for protection. Amy tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder, but Tails flinched and started to whimper. "P-p-p-please don't hurt me... I-I didn't do anything wrong....."

The crowd surrounding the table had dissipated, and Chris had joined the comfort team. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Chris tried everything; hugging, which had only gotten a scream out of Tails; rubbing his back, which worked at first until Amy had hit a bruise that Tails got from the most recent fight with Eggman; they even tried buying him some more food, but nothing worked. 

Inside of Tails' mind, everyone was laughing at him.

"What a weak fox."

"He doesn't deserve to live."

"He should just kill himself."

Suddenly, Sonic walked through the door. Tails looked up at the blue hedgehog, who seemed to be... laughing? Yes, Sonic was laughing too!

"S-Sonic...?" Sonic quickly snapped his head, down to look at Tails. "Don't ever talk to me again. Why would I want to talk to a freak like you?"

Tails cried even harder. Sonic told him that no one would ever call him a freak again, so why was he calling him one now? As he was distracted, more of Tails' friends morphed next to him. They started to laugh as well, calling him things such as "mutant" and "no good freak".

In the real world, everyone was shaking Tails, trying to get him to wake up. Cream was crying, since she had no idea what was going on. Neither did anybody else, of course, but Cream was just a small child. Suddenly Ella burst through the door. "He's here!" Tails seemed to jump from the sudden noise, but he didn't look up.

 Sonic crouched down to where Tails was; he had fallen off of his chair during his attack. "Tails... buddy... it's me."

Tails shook his head. "Please leave me alone... I didn't do anything..." Sonic knew what was going on and why Tails was like this.

"Tails, it's okay. It's me. Everyone is gone now. It's only your friends that are staring at you. Would you like them to leave?" Tails thought about this, and after few seconds, nodded. Sonic motioned for everyone to leave, and everyone obeyed. "I'm going to stay with you. Alright?"

The fox didn't respond. "Alright bud, breathe. It'll all be over soon." Tails' shaky breath could be heard, and Sonic smiled. "That's it. You're gonna be okay."

 About thirty minutes later, Tails looked up. "S-Sonic?"

"Yeah buddy?" 

Tail got up and hugged the hedgehog. "T-thank you..."

Sonic smiled and hugged back. "No problem buddy. I'll always be there for ya."


End file.
